My Own Sin
by VioletDreamsOfDay
Summary: On their way to reach their goal of defeating Sin and bringing the Eternal Calm, two of the allies find struggles in friendship, alliances, and love. One wants to save Yuna and the other wants that one to recognize their love. RikkuxTidus discontinued
1. Prelude

My own Sin

By Akuma-Miki

Rikku sat across from her cousin and her other five guardians. She looked like the least like anyone else. Wakka and Lulu had been with Yuna their entire lives and they were like siblings, Tidus was a great blitzer and was her loyal guardian, Auron was a hero who helped defeat the last Sin, then there was Kimari, he was a runt of the Ronso but still made other humans look tiny and pitiful, lastly their was her, with her blonde hair and bright green eyes with slight swirls in them. She wore an outfit made for stealth that most all Al Bhed wore. She had goggles dangling from her neck and she had feather ear rings and feathers tied in her two pig tails. She was the youngest and the smallest. She didn't look like she was built for fighting. She looked more along the lines off being you used to run extreme machine weapons. She was a great swimmer and was able to salvage almost any machine but no one could believe that the daughter of the last High Summoner had chosen an Al Bhed for a guardian. They had all just been scolded at yet another temple because of her. She felt the tears stinging in her eyes but she had to hold them back. She knew that was exactly what those Yevon creeps were aiming for.

"And you the daughter of Lord Braska have this Al Bhed heathen with you as a guardian. I'm sure that your father would be ashamed."

Yuna then looked up and raised her voice slightly. It didn't make that much of a difference because her voice is normally low anyway.

"That's not true. My father married an Al Bhed woman and you all stopped saying harsh things after she had died and he had defeated Sin. Stop talking about Rikku this way."

The priest sat not able to say anything else and soon just got up and walked away leaving them to enter the Cloister of Trials. When they got in Auron, Wakka, Yuna, Lulu, and Kimari were ahead of Tidus and Rikku, who almost always stayed a few steps away.

"Rikku?"

Rikku looked up at Tidus, who looked back with worried and pain stricken eyes. She forced a smile holding back the tears. He grabbed onto her hand watching her every move. He spoke softly.

"Rikku you look like you're about to cry. Did what that guy said really hurt you that much?"

Rikku bit her bottom lip lightly. Her green eyes became glassy from the collection of tears gathering in her eyes.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Miki-Moo doesn't own any of the characters or the game of Final Fantasy X. She wishes though. XD

My own Sin (chapter 1)

By AkumaMiki

They were halfway through the Cloister of trails. Rikku and Tidus were behind everyone else, Yuna and Lulu were talking quietly about what had happened back in the temple. Rikku had held back her tears as everyone went deeper into the cloister. They reached the end. Yuna went into the last area of the cloister, were the fayth lies. She had to pray for the assistance of the next aeon. Rikku sat in a corner far away from everyone else once they arrived. She curled up tightly into the corner. She rested her chin on her knees and then buried her head into her knees. She felt someone come over next to her. She noticed the familiar warmth and scent of the person, the comfortable heat and the light smell of salt water. She lifted her head and looked up at Tidus. He smiled at her. She scooted slightly closer to him.

"Rikku, you shouldn't let people hurt your feelings like that."

She sighed and closed her eyes. She leaned onto his shoulder.

"I know. It just gets… annoying after a while, you know."

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder. They had been together for a little bit. They had gotten together around the time that Yuna and Seymour had gotten engaged. Tidus had told Rikku how he felt about her while they were in Guadosalam. They were past the ThunderPlains were Rikku freaked out about the thunder.

"I know Rikku. This'll all be over soon. Once we beat Sin—"

"But it won't be over. He's just gonna come back and then someone else will give up their life to defeat him for another shot period of time and Al Bhed will still be considered bad because we'll still salvage and use machina."

They both kept their voices low. They really didn't want anyone to listen in on their conversation. When Rikku finished speaking she dropped her gaze to the floor. Tidus looked up to the Chamber of the Fayth. He knew… he knew well what was going to happen to Yuna after she summoned the final Aeon. He wanted to protect Yuna more than anything, now he wanted to protect all of Spria but mainly Rikku. He glanced back over at Rikku, who was silently letting her tears fall from her eyes. Kimahri and Auron were sitting next to the entrance of the Chamber of the Fayth with their eyes closed, as if they were meditating. Wakka and Lulu were standing directly in front of the entrance waiting patiently on Yuna.

"Rikku… we're all going to end this… together. There won't be a Sin after this anymore."

Rikku rubbed her eyes discreetly with her gloved hand, her other arm rested on the ground with her palm turned up. Her weapon, the claw, was directly on the ground. She made sure not to slide the weapon across the floor. She looked up at Tidus who had his arm wrapped around her shoulder.

"Okay… I believe you."

Rikku sat up slightly and leaned into Tidus. His arm tightened around her slightly. The door to the Chamber of the Fayth opened and Yuna stepped out. She was sweating and she looked tired. Rikku jumped up and ran over to Yuna. She lightly grabbed onto her arm.

"Yunie. We're closer, aren't we? We'll be done and we'll beat Sin, together, then we'll all go and live in the same village."

She hugged her cousin after whispering quickly into her ear. Yuna had a small smile on her face. To think that she and Tidus had that much drive to think that they could protect her from the inevitable death that came with defeating Sin. Yuna hugged her back. When Rikku took a step back Wakka and Lulu stepped forward.

"Think they'll let us rest up here or not?"

"Well, we are a summoner and her guardians. It would be wrong to not let us rest up a bit."

"Ya' but…"

"Stop thinking so pessimistically. They're going to let us stay."

Wakka and Lulu looked at each other for a moment and then Wakka shrugged it off. Rikku and Tidus were back in the cornor. Rikku was smiling and bouncing happily. She and Tidus were trying to think up ways to protect Yuna. Auron walked over and called the two to leave. Kimari, Lulu, Yuna, and Wakka were already on their way out.

"It's time to go. The least Temple is in Bevelle… we are… criminals but…"

"It doesn't matter. Yunie has Shiva now. We're only three aeons off now."

Rikku grinned and headed for the door, her hand positioned in Tidus'. The three walked out of the Cloister. Rikku and the others fumed lightly as they left the area. They could feel the looks of anger and anguish in the priest and priestess' eyes, although no one felt them as bad as Rikku. When they got outside of the temple Yuna turned to Rikku. Tidus loosened his grip and Rikku let her hand slide out of his. Yuna smiled at Rikku.

"I don't want you to worry about the temples anymore. They can't do anything anymore."

Rikku nodded smiling back at her cousin. Yuna turned back around and continued walking. Auron, Wakka, Lulu, and Kimahri followed behind her. Tidus took Rikku's hand again and smiled at her lightly. She leaned into his arm and rested her head on his shoulder for a minute. They followed behind the others. When they were fully out of the temple guado had started chasing after them summoning friends from the farplane. Wakka was shouting out to Tidus.

"We gotta get outta here!"

"You, Kimahri, and Lulu take Yuna and get outta here! Me, Rikku, and Auron'll take care of this."

Rikku nodded turning around getting into her normal battle stance. Auron pulled his one resting arm out of his jacket and Tidus pulled out his sword. Two Guado and a wendigo.

"This will be a challenge, you understand we may not make it back to them alive right Tidus."

Auron was matter-of-fact about what he had just said. Tidus didn't seem to care as Rikku looked back and forth between them. Auron scoffed lightly and turned to Rikku.

"Do you have a bomb that could help us here?"

Rikku searched her Weapon holster as Auron and Tidus held off the attacks. She looked up mortified.

"I don't have anything strong enough."

Tidus had taken down on of the Guado when he turned and shouted seeing Yuna and the others less than half way away on the large ice plane.

"Mix something!"

Rikku nodded and mixed together two of her stronger bombs and threw the finished product out towards the fiend and his one protector. Rikku ducked for cover as did Auron. Tidus didn't notice the bomb flying until it burst. The impact has taken all the ice area and blown it to pieces along with killing the Guado and Wendigo.

...

Rikku woke up in an uncomfortable position on a cold hard ground. She opened her eyes but it still seemed dark. She laid there for a minute wondering if she was dead or if she had gone blind. After a while her eyes had adjusted to the lighting and she stood up stretching slightly. She examined her weapon, Spartan. It was a simple claw but powerful. It looked a lot like the one that she had first started out with until she joined Tidus and Yuna. The damage seemed fixable. The metal was in tact but it had a small crack in it, not only that but she would defiantly have to sharpen it blades. She tightened it on her arm and started looking around all the broken ice fragments blocking some paths and creating others. After a while she finally bumped into someone. When she hit the large figures chest she felt hair… not hair actually but fur. She squealed in happiness and hugged the large figure.

"Kimahri!!"

The large figure tense up slightly but placed a hand on Rikku's head. She looked up and smiled. She then thought for a moment and then frowned.

"Does that mean that," Rikku bit her lip and held onto Kimahri tighter, "Yunnie… She didn't get away."

Kimahri grunted lightly as a sign of agreement. Rikku immediately let go of the large cat man and turned to go and find her cousin. Kimahri grabbed her arm and sat her down on the ground.

"Yuna fine. She take care of self well," He grunted as to agree with himself. Rikku smiled lightly.

"If you say so Kimahri."

Rikku and Kimahri waited patiently have a slightly odd conversation.

"I wish I looked more like Yunie, or built like Lu. Maybe Tidus would like that."

Kimahri shook his head and looked at Rikku slightly confused.

"Rikku is fine the way Rikku is. If Rikku change then Rikku won't be Rikku."

Rikku and Kimahri heard a small laugh as Tidus turned a corner and walked up to them and smiled.

"He's right you know."

Rikku pouted and balled up her hands into fist. She punched him in the arm once.

"HEY! Hmph… You just wait one day…"

She giggled lightly and hugged Tidus. He hugged her back smiling. The three of them sat there for a minute talking.

"Did you find Auron?"

Rikku had her legs pulled up to her chest resting her chin on her knees. Tidus nodded with a smile on his face.

"I found everyone. They're all fine. You and Kimahri were the only two that took me that long to find."

"That's a relef. I'm glad."

Kimahri grunted in agreement with Rikku. Rikku and Tidus stood up and looked up at Kimahri. They were about to go and group with the others when Rikku heard a sound. She looked around and noticed it was the Hymn of the Fayth.

"W-why are they singing?"

Tidus looked around confused. Rikku trembled slightly. Last time she had heard the music was when she was in the temple, the first temple she had ever been in. Yuna, Lulu, and Wakka joined the others quickly all looking around confused. Auron walked slowly and calmly over to them and stopped at Tidus' side. Rikku looked up out of the corner of her eye and listened trying her hardest to hear what they were saying.

"It's him."

Rikku touched Tidus' arm. He seemed to tense up slightly. After that everything went dark. When Rikku woke up she was sitting in the desert. She perked up. She was… Home.

"Home…"

She smiled lightly. It was an entirely bittersweet feeling. She was back in the Sanubia Desert, the place she had been born and raised. She giggled softly and stood up. It was night time but she knew the area well enough to get around without any unneeded fights. She started walking and saw different signs pointing in the direction of Home, home of all Al Bhed. She followed them for a while when she noticed some figures in the distance. She dashed after them. They looked human enough. When she was close enough she ducked behind some ruins and waited listening in on a conversation. The figures were speaking Al Bhed. Rikku grinned and shouted out something in Al Bhed. The figures came to her and talked to her for a while. One called to their leader. Rikku cringed slightly and shrunk down. Three Al Bhed came to the area in a large air ship. They landed it and jumped off.

"Well I'll be if it ain't my girl Rikku."

The older man hugged Rikku tightly.

"Ah… pops you can leggo anytime."

He laughed and sat her down on the ground.

"Well I ain't seen you since you and your brother went off and salvaged that Machina about a month ago."

Rikku cringed at the word brother. She tilted her head to see past her father. She saw the person that was indeed… her Brother.

"Ummm…. Hi Brother."

Brother was infuriated and went off on Rikku in the only language he knew how to speak, Al Bhed. She flinched back and yelled back at him. Brother crossed his arms and fumed to himself with his back turned to Rikku. Their dad laughed.

"That's my girl."

"Uncle Cid…?"

Brother, Rikku, and their father turned looking at Yuna.

"Well I'll be, if it ain't Yuna."

Cid smiled and walked over to the girl. He put his arm around her shoulder. She looked at the man and had a remorseful smile on her face.

"You are Cid. You are… My mother's brother."

"Why you're a bright one."

He gave a small chuckle and patted her on the head softly.

"Brother…"

Rikku looked at her brother and mumbled something softly in Al Bhed to him. He nodded and ran off in the direction of Home. Rikku then looked at her father. Cid gave a soft nod when he saw three other Al Bhed come with Brother leading them.

"Sorry Yunie… It's for your own good."

Rikku walked over to Yuna and punched in the same manner that she hit Tidus when she first met him. Yuna's eyes widened and then she fell over being caught by Cid. He handed her off to the other Al Bhed. They carried her off to Home.

--

Rikku was back in the desert far away from Home. She was pondering what to tell the others. They would think she was lying to them if she did tell the truth and if she lied and they found out then they would still think she was a liar. Either way it was a lose, lose situation, even if she was trying to protect Yuna. She sat under some ruins. It was still pretty late and dark. She decided to rest up and look for the others in the morning. When the morning came Rikku was stretching and decided to wait a while and figure out how she was going to explain to them about not being able to find Yuna until the last minute. She waited for a while until she just decided to act completely innocent. No one Al Bhed could rat her out anyway, well no one except for her big mouth dad Cid. She heard movement and she jumped back hiding in the sand thinking it was a sand dog fiend. She saw Tidus and smiled. She jumped up and walked over to him.

"Tidus!"

She thought for a millisecond. She decided now was the time to act innocent. She looked around her boyfriend as if searching for someone. She saw Auron, Wakka, and Kimahri.

"Where's Yunie?"

She knew it was wrong but it was all she had so far. She felt guilty but that wasn't what mattered at the moment. All that mattered was that Yuna was safe with the Al Bhed and that she wouldn't be able to be found by Sin where she was hidden.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

By MikiMoogle

Disclaimer: I do not own any part or aspect of Final Fantasy X. I only write for my own meaningless boredom and your entertainment. Please don't sue. I'm a sophomore who's looking for a job.

A/N: Thank you to everyone who commented on the story. I'm trying my hardest… actually I'm not . But um yeah I still hope that you like the story. It makes my day to know that people like my work.

Rikku stood in front of everyone. Tidus shook his head lightly as Wakka, Auron, Lulu, and Kihmari groaned. They had hoped Yuna was with her.

"Yunie's not here huh…"

She looked down. She tried her hardest not to show that she knew where she was. She looked up and smiled.

"We'll find her! No problem."

Rikku hopped up in excitement. She had to get them to the Al Bhed home anyways. She grabbed onto Wakka and Tidus's hands. She pulled them forward. She hurried around following signs pointing in the direction of Home. She got close to Home and was about to smile when she saw fiends everywhere. It was like monstertopia. She gasped lightly. Things were on fire.

"No!"

She shouted and took off to the catastrophe. Tidus and Wakka looked at each other.

"What's going on…?"

"I don't know this is bad though, ya."

Lulu crossed her arms across her chest and walked forward steeping in between the two.

"This place is being destroyed and you just stand here. Pathetic."

Kihmari ran half way down the hill of sand to get to Rikku. Tidus and Wakka ran after her as well. Lulu shook her head and ran down the sand. Rikku stood close to the front of Home. An Al Bhed man stood infront of her speaking quickly explaining the situation to her. Tidus and Wakka walked up behind her.

"What did he say?"

Rikku turned around.

"Guado. They're here. We don't know how but they're bringing a bunch of fiends up. They're killing people. We have to save them!"

She turned running without waiting for anyone else. She stopped when she saw her father. He was breathing heavily. Everyone caught up to Rikku.

"Who's this?"

Tidus stood next to Rikku. She turned her head slightly not moving the rest of her body.

"This is my father, Cid."

She turned back to her dad and started speaking quickly asking questions in Al Bhed. Her dad answered her slower. After he finished briefing her on everything from how many Guado they thought were there from how many people where hurt Rikku took off into her home. Cid stood in front of her comrades and tried explaining to them about everything.

"I'm guessing she hasn't explained much to you?"

Tidus shook his head.

"You speak—"

"Yeah, I don't just speak Al Bhed ya know. My sister did marry that Yevon cur, no offense to anyone."

"None taken."

Auron spoke with her arms crossed. Cid nodded and looked at everyone.

"The guado, they got here somehow. They're releasing a bunch of fiends. Can we get some help killing these things off?"

"Anything to help out Rikku."

Lulu started walking forward to find Rikku after speaking. Tidus and Wakka stood there staring at each other. Auron sighed and shook his head.

"Well now this is a problem."

Auron headed off following Lulu and Kihmari who had taken off running.

"Move it or lose it kiddos."

Wakka and Tidus nodded and followed after everyone else. Cid crossed his arms for a minute watching them run off. He rubbed the back of his head and sighed. He looked down at the ground.

"They'll find her… I wonder what they'll do with Rikku when they find out…"

He looked down then looked back up and headed off to check up on Brother and the ship.

0000

Rikku was pulling debris away from a doorway. She heard voices behind them. She felt the heat through the door. The place was on fire. She finally ripped down the finally piece of debris that blocked her from getting the people out. She held her arm out and a small hand grasped hers. She pulled the child out of the room and sat them on the other side where they could get away. She turned back around to the flaming room and pulled out one other child. When she got the kid out she was kneeling down facing the two small Al Bhed kids. They were both boys, both wearing masks and full body sand suits.

"What are your names?"

Rikku's tone was urgent. The boys looked at each other and then looked back at Rikku.

"My name is Shinra."

"And I'm Benzo."

The two boys looked around scanning for fiends. Rikku's fist was closed into a fist when she noticed that the two cowered in front of her. She turned striking down a Dual Horn in one blow. She turned back to the kids and spoke quickly.

"Get outta here! Go find the airship that's leaving!"

"But we don't know where it is and what if we get attacked again?"

Rikku groaned lightly and pushed her bangs from her face. She looked around. She stood up straight and looked around. She looked back down at them.

"Follow me okay."

She took the hands of the two boys and took off running at a pace that they could follow her at. She jumped down and waited for the two boys to climb down.

"Don't you think there would have been a different way to get down here than jumping?"

Rikku shrugged looking at the one who had called himself Shinra."

"Dunno but this was the fastest."

She pointed to the left and looked at the boys sternly.

"Go that way and a man named Buddy will be waiting to help you, okay?"

She didn't wait for them to answer. She immediately ran in the direction of which they had the summoners held. When she got there she heard someone coming so she hide behind a wall, if it was a guado or fiend she would ambush it. When they turned the corner Rikku moved her arm so that her claw was directly at their throat barely cutting into it. She gasped when she saw Tidus.

"Oh my gosh!! I'm so sorry!"

She lowered her hand and Tidus raised his to the base of his throat barely touching the wound. His eyes had widened but had gone back to normal when he realized that Rikku was the mystery attacker. His sword was in his hand ready to attack almost.

"Rikku. Where are we? Your dad didn't explain."

"C'mon. We have to get to the air ship. It's not far from the summoners' sanctum."

She knew that Lulu, Auron, and Wakka would be wondering about what she had said but she didn't feel like explaining. She took off full on sprinting. The rest of the party followed behind as fast as they could. When they got to the summoners' sanctum they say Dona. Rikku's eyes widened. She thought to herself.

_Where's Yuna? Crap… We never caught Isaaru and Dona wasn't that hard. Now Yunie's gone. Crap crap crap!_

She ran down and grabbed Dona by the arm.

"Let's go Dona. This place is gonna blow."

"Blow? First you Al Bhed kidnap me and now you're demanding that I leave. Why you—"

"Dona! We don't have time for your crap!"

Tidus and everyone else stared at Rikku confused.

"We're are going to blow our home up! Do you understand that Dona, huh? We're destroying our own home because your precious yevon sent the guado after us! Get on the stupid airship already!"

Rikku shoved her forward into the hands of two Al Bhed, a man and a woman. She spat off something in Al Bhed and they nodded dragging her off to the air ship. She didn't turn around to say anything to her comrades. She just walked forward to the air ship with them following behind. When everyone was on the airship it took off.

"Brother, get us outta here!"

A darker skinned man stood next to Rikku on the bridge with her father.

"Buddy, take care of the wounded."

The darker man nodded and ran off leaving Rikku, her father, and Rikku's comrades. Tidus began speaking to everyone as Rikku and her father conversed with Brother.

"So where to?"

"We have to go find Yuna… How the crap did you lose her anyways."

"Well let's just say she's a feisty girl and—"

"Don't beat around the bush. What happened?"

"The guado took her."

Her father groaned. Rikku glared at her Brother. She growled lightly and shook her head. Tidus was heading over. She stood next to Rikku and took her hand. Cid looked down at his hand and to Rikku.

"Rikku, Yuna… You know where she is don't you?"

Rikku chewed at her lip. She looked Tidus directly in the eye and whispered so only her brother, father, and boyfriend could hear her.

"I took Yunie to the Al Bhed to protect her. We were collecting all the summoners, ya know just until we found a way to kill Sin for good."

Tidus nodded still holding onto her hand.

"But where is she now?"

"We… we don't know. They guado took her."

"If they took her she's probably with Seymour now."

Rikku nodded. She felt a pang of guilt in her chest because she knew Tidus was so forgiving. She bit at her lip wondering how the other's would react knowing what she had done. Tidus took her hand and looked at her.

"It's okay… We just have to get her back. It's not your fault."

Rikku smiled up at him and nodded.

"Love birds, over here. We gotta have a plan, ya?"

Rikku blushed. She mentally cursed Wakka and vowed to herself that at her first chance she would hit him so hard on the head he wouldn't even remember his own name. She felt her dad walk by her eyes glaring into the deepest depts. of her soul. Rikku immediately let go of Tidus' hand and ran standing next to Lulu.

"We're going to find Yuna first off. If she went with Seymour then she'll be somewhere under the custody of Yevon. Any idea where the best Yevon protected area is?"

Tidus had left the bridge to find out anything from the passengers on the ship. Wakka thought for a moment and opened his mouth when Lulu spoke.

"Bevelle… They'll probably have her in that city but tell me Rikku… How do you intend on breaking into the most protected and second most sacred place in all of Spira?"

Rikku placed her clawed hand to her chin and tapped at it lightly with her index finger. She nodded and smacked her fist into the palm of her heavily gloved hand. She smirked and looked over at her brother. She spoke slowly in Al Bhed keeping her tone calm and persuasive. Her brother shot off a quick no and then crossed his arms across his chest she walked up to him and held her hands together as if she was praying.

"Please!"

He turned his head away from his younger sister. Rikku pouted and punched him upside his head. She yelled at him in Al Bhed and as he began rubbing his head Rikku said something in a teasing way but the only thing her comrades could understand was the word Yuna. Her brother nodded and finally agreed. She smiled and jumped up and down.

"Brother's gonna take us to Bevelle. Dad's gonna find a way to get us on the ground. Just be prepared for a huge fight, mkay."

Rikku giggled running out of the bridge just as Tidus walked back in.

"What was that about?

"Ask her yourself. She's too hyper."

Tidus looked at Auron and smiled. Auron shook his head and looked back at him.

"Is that just the type of girl you like or—"

"Shut up."

Tidus groaned walking off the bridge. Auron smiled in victory.

0000

Rikku was sitting in front of one of the windows in the cabin. She was conversing with two Al Bhed males who were also watching the sky go by. After a while there was an alarm that went off. Everyone in the Cabin area was looking around worried. Rikku ran down heading back to the bridge when she was stopped. In front of her was an Evil Eye accompanied by a Bomb. She jumped back as the Evil Eye shot at her. She groaned.

"Don't you guys ever give up!"

She ran past them ducking heading back to the bridge. When she arrived Rin came in behind her.

"There are fiends aboard the ship."

"Well aren't we in a predicament."

"Cid what are we going to do?"

Wakka looked at Cid. He rubbed of his bald head and sighed.

"You kids jusy gotta kill 'um."

As Cid had finished speaking the entire airship began to shake.

"What was that?!"

"I don't know; we need to check it out!"

Everyone ran from the bridge but Cid and Brother. When they were at the cabin they looked out the window. A huge fiend flew along the side.

"Holy… What is that?"

Tidus gazed out the windows watching the fiend. Rikku stepped over to Kihmari and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Kihmari, can you scan it?"

He nodded at Rikku and used his ability Scan. He looked down at Rikku just as everyone looked at the two of them.

"Monster's name is Evrae, sent by Yevon, Fiend is very strong. Kihmari not sure if we can defeat it."

Rikku looked up at him and gave a hopeful grin.

"We'll take that meanie monster down and then we'll save Yunie!"

They all nodded and Wakka, Tidus, Auron, and Lulu went to get Items from Rin.

0000

"You're charging us? If we lose then you die too, buddy!"

"But I know you'll win so your patronage is appreciated."

Rin smiled.

0000

Rikku was talking to the Two Al Bhed men again and they gave her four Al Bhed Potions. They spoke in AL Bhed.

"It is a battle most dangerous. Take this with you."

Rikku smiled and nodded running up meeting with her comrades.

"Ready anytime you guys are."


End file.
